


Sweet Sixteen

by SpectresWonderland



Series: Rini Oneshots [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Birthday Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing at Midnight, Not in the new years sense, Pre-Canon, Ricky’s older by a year and a few months, Sweet 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: Ricky truly expect Nini to go all out for her sweet sixteen. He expected her to throw a party, not just... him.He wasn’t complaining though
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: Rini Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Sweet Sixteen

Ricky truly expect Nini to go all out for her sweet sixteen. He expected her to throw a party, not just... him.

It was usually always just them on their birthdays, the only ones being actual parties were the milestones. Ten.. Thirteen.. and Ricky naturally expected that she’d have a Sweet Sixteen.

He wasn’t complaining though.

Ricky was sat on Nini’s couch, some movie on in the background that he couldn’t even begin to tell you what was about, because Nini was lying across his lap, actually watching the movie.

If he was being honest, he’d had a crush on her since she was ten, and he was eleven, and now six years later, here they were, Nini about to turn sixteen in two and a half hours, and Ricky still had a crush on her.

After a while longer, out of nowhere, Nini looked up at him and grinned, “Let’s bake a cake.”

Ricky arched an eyebrow, “A cake?”

“Yeah!” Nini chirped, sitting up, “We still have like... two hours until tomorrow.”

“Didn’t your moms already get you a cake for tomorrow?” Ricky asked, chuckling and shifting himself so he was facing her.

Nini snorted, “True, but it’d be more special if we made our own. Perfect end of a year with my best friend.”

_Best friend._ Ricky brushed it off the best he could. He knew that’s what he was to her, and... he was okay with that.

“You’re right,” He conceded, “Let’s go then, we’re gonna need our time.”

She grinned stupidly and got up, heading into the kitchen. Ricky hesitated for a moment, smiling softly at her enthusiasm before going after her.

When he got there, she was already up in the cabinet, pulling some stuff out, “Respectfully Neens, have you ever actually baked a cake?” He asked jokingly. 

She turned and leaned against the counter where she had just set the bag of flour and sugar, “Absolutely not, but I don’t see you whipping up cakes at all either,” she teased, “Plus, there’s a first time for everything, yeah?”

Ricky rolled his eyes playfully, “Alright then, you have a recipe, or are we totally winging it?”

“Oh I _have_ a recipe,” Nini said, feigning being offended. She pulled up her phone and went through it until she found what she needed and flipped the phone around, grinning victoriously.

Ricky couldn’t find himself looking at the recipe though, taking in Nini’s expression. Her eyes were closed and crinkled up at the corners, and he grinned stretched ear to ear. He only looked away from her when she opened her eyes and set her phone on the counter.

“Well, let’s get to work then,” she hummed.

Some playful bickering, copious amounts of flour thrown at each other, and half an hour later, they had a cake in the oven.

“How’s it feel Neens?” Ricky asked, looking at Nini where she had sat herself on the counter, “You’re almost an actual person,” he chuckled.

“Feels _great,_ gonna get right on getting my license, _and_ a job before you.”

Ricky laughed, “Cold Nini, _cold.”_

 _“_ Hey, it’s true! Your skateboard can’t get you around forever.”

He huffed jokingly, “You’re not.. wrong.”

Nini hopped off the counter, “What time is it?” 

“Ten twenty three,” He answered, “And the cake has... twenty minutes until it’s done, so we’re good on time.”

“Perfect,” Nini hummed.

The next hour came and went quickly, quicker than Ricky would’ve wished, and Ricky was now pulling the canned icing out of the pantry, while Nini foraged for sprinkles.

It was interesting to say the least, watching two teens try their best to frost a cake, when they’ve never frosted a cake before.

It got done though, and the final product was a cute, albeit messy as hell, cake.

“And what’s our time?” Nini asked, stepping back.

Ricky pulled out his phone and checked it, “Eleven fifty eight,” he grinned, pulling up a countdown by the seconds, “Aaaand eleven fifty nine, anything else you wanna say while you’re still fifteen?”

“Nope,” She answered, popping the ‘p’ and grinning at him.

Ricky’s cheeks couldn’t help but flush a slight red at her, shaking it off. Ricky started singing to her when there was about twenty seconds left, “ _Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you..”_

Halfway through, Nini started counting down, her voice almost a whisper as she came to six when her and Ricky’s eyes met.

Ricky definitely noticed. He felt himself stumble a bit in the singing, and his cheeks were all but burning right now.

It was like they were magnets, slowly moving towards each other as Nini counted down, and as Ricky kept singing.

There was less than a foot between them when midnight hit, and Nini’s voice was barely audible when she said, “One.”

Ricky almost felt like he wasn’t in control of his body when he moved forward, closing the gap between the two, and cupping Nini’s cheek as he kissed her gently.

It only took six years, but Ricky finally got the girl.


End file.
